


M is for Mistletoe

by JodiMarie2910



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), 꽃보다 남자 | Boys Over Flowers
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Snippets, Soeulmates, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodiMarie2910/pseuds/JodiMarie2910
Summary: This is an A to Z one sentence one-shot of moments between Ga Eul and Yi Jeong that happened in the show plus some additions of my own. Most of the words are related to Christmas in one way or another. Just a little something special I wrote for the holidays. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Chu Ga Eul & So Yi Jung, Chu Ga Eul/So Yi Jung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	M is for Mistletoe

**Angel**

While the two women on either side of him whisper sweet nothings into his ears and lobby for his attention, he keeps his eyes on the girl in the red coat who glances around nervously—an angel in a den of sinners.

**Boxes**

His ambitions are packed away along with his vases until Ga Eul grips his injured hand and makes him look away from the boxes.

**Candles**

The last thing she expects to see on the street corner is Yi Jeong surprising her with a cake for her "birthday," but the real surprise comes when he stays with her to eat the cake and watch her blow out the candles.

**Decorations**

She takes over his studio the same way she took over his heart—one expertly placed gift at a time.

**Epiphany**

Only when faced with losing her does he realize how much he has wanted her all along.

**Family**

"If Omma's letting you clean dishes," Ga Eul comments as they dry off the Christmas dinner plates, "that means you're officially part of the family."

**Ga Eul**

When the beginning of autumn falls upon them, she jokes that she should be receiving birthday presents every day of the season, but she doesn't expect him to actually do it.

**Home**

Now he wakes up to her insistent whispers of "Sunbae" and shuts her up with a kiss; it's much nicer than shutting off his alarm clock.

**Inn**

When they hang the 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside of their hotel door, Ga Eul can't help but giggle at how Jan Di would have reacted to that during their fake date years ago—how she would still react despite them being married for two years already.

**Joy**

He likes to tease her about how happy she gets over simple things like Christmas cards and carols and candy canes, but only because he finds her so adorable.

**Kris Kringle**

"But if we only do naughty things with each other, doesn't that mean we're still on the nice list?"

**Light**

When Ga Eul sees the fireworks, her entire face lights up so brightly that he thinks he has lived solely in darkness until that moment.

**Mistletoe**

She expects the kiss, but the push and pull of his buildup to it is what makes her blush.

**Nuts**

If she was Jan Di, she would give his mom a spin-kick for forgetting that her own son is allergic to peanuts.

**Ornament**

Usually what he likes in a woman is an impressive piece of eye-candy, nothing but an ornament hanging off his arm—the one thing he knows Ga Eul will never _just_ be, even dressed as she is on their first "date."

**Presents**

He usually remembers how many presents he received for Valentine's Day just so he can brag about them to the guys, but this year he remembers the color of her coat when she runs away with one present and returns with another.

**Questions**

"What if I told you I'd already found my soulmate?"

**Resolution**

He is glad that he gathered the courage to come to her first, but even more glad that she had been waiting for him.

**Snow**

As Ga Eul recovered from the incident on the slopes, he swore hell itself would freeze over before some idiotic drunk dared to put her in harm's way again, but here he is…doing it himself.

**Toys**

" _Children, when faced with something they want, don't hesitate, because they know that if they lose it they will cry."_

**Unwrapped**

In the darkness, she had finally seen the bitter truth of his desolate heart, and for that knowledge she gives him a shoulder to lean on and a new perspective he can only grasp when the sun rises again.

**Vacation**

He finally agrees to take pictures with her…but only if she wears that certain swimsuit.

**Wrapped**

He'd let her wear his coat before, but he quickly decides he likes wrapping his arms around her much better.

**Xmas**

Tangling herself up in Christmas lights had never been fun, but tangling Yi Jeong up in them turned out to be the highlight of her night.

**Yi Jeong**

Soon after their waitress starts hitting on him, Ga Eul addresses him informally—by his first name only—for the first time, and then she says it again and again and again.

**Zzzz**

The first time he tells her he loves her, he thinks she's asleep on his shoulder until she shifts her head and mumbles that she loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on my fanfiction.net account. Just reposting here.


End file.
